


Chance's Insecurity

by Smolkobold



Series: Lana & Friends [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: Lana is invited over to Chance's to play some games and hang out, but there's something else on his mind.
Series: Lana & Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091276





	Chance's Insecurity

Lana strolled into Chance’s apartment. Upon the door swinging open, she was taken aback by how filthy it was. Lana’s apartment was clean only about half the time, whenever she would decide that it was too dirty she would do something about it. Chance, by her guess, had no such sense of “too dirty”.

“Sorry about the mess, I, uhh, forgot that it was like this.”

“What do you mean you forgot? It’s pretty hard to miss.” Lana tried her best not to sound like his mom, but it still came off that way anyways. She cringed.

“Well like, you know when you have friends and then they all ditch you, but you feel bad even if you never hung out with them?”

“I’ve never really had that many friends besides you guys, but I guess, yeah.”

“Well my messy room is kind of like that. After a while I just sort of stopped noticing. I guess I should do something about it, but it’s like really piled up now and it’d take like a couple days or something.”

Lana nodded. She noticed the countertops still had plastic bags on them, and the cooking surface was less than clean. Bags of trash lay beside the garbage can, some of them molding themselves to the surface of the can as they sagged with age. Lana could tell Chance wanted to hear that she would help him out, but she considered his garbage was his problem. If she had a similar issue, she didn’t think that Chance would help her out, so she didn’t bother offering.

“So, like do you want to have a seat or something, my living room is a bit cleaner.” Chance said apologetically, shrugging his shoulders as he motioned towards the living room.

Lana followed through the kitchen, and as he had said the living room was indeed cleaner. It was surprisingly clean given the state of the kitchen, except for several overflowing ash trays, one of them sporting a heap of ash that threatened to fall onto the stained wooden table.

“So, how’s it going?”

“Not bad.” Lana said. Despite the last few weeks being rough, she had a lot of fun in-between work and met a couple incredible boys. Lana didn’t always judge her weeks based on who she met, but lately she was on fire. Everyone she met either wanted her, or wanted to do what she asked, which was a welcome change from the usual state of things.

“Uhh…”

“I think I made like a little mistake, or maybe I didn’t. I just don’t know what to think about the whole deal.” Chance’s eyes shifted to the side and he looked away, clearly floundering as he attempted to explain what he meant.

“Hey, mind if I toss on some Mario?”

“Not really. It’s your house, you can do whatever you want.”

“Thanks.”

Chance rose up from his seat and walked over to the SNES. The top half of it had heavily yellowed, which she couldn’t remember if it was a defect in production, the effect of smoke on the plastic, or some other third thing. At one point Chance had told her, but she didn’t feel like asking again. Taking the moment off the couch, he reached over to a side-table and grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

“You want one?”

“No thanks. I don’t smoke.”

“Oh, right.” Chance giggled, putting the cigarette into the end of his mouth. He reached over for his lighter, flicked it a few times and sighed.

“I forgot to refill it. You have a light?”

“I don’t smoke.”

“Yeah, but maybe you light stuff on fire for fun or something.”

“I don’t light things on fire.”

“I know.” Chance shook his head, looking around for something to light his cigarette with. In an instant, he sat upright and bolted off to his room, returning with what appeared to be a little cup with a long metal rod attached.

“Check it out. It’s one of those things from Chemistry.”

“Yeah, I remember! What were they called again?”

“Uhh, fire thingies or something.”

“Makes sense to me.”

Chance squeezed his fingers around the rod and it made a scraping sound and produced an alarming quantity of sparks, within a few moments, one of the sparks caught onto his cigarette. He inhaled deeply, dropping the flint and steel onto the floor before switching on the console and grabbing his controller. It had several cigarette burns on the face, which Lana supposed came about by playing in this manner.

“Man, I wish I had some beer or something right now.”

“Me too.”

“Wanna do something about it?”

“Nah. Let’s just chill for now and we can pick up some later on.”

“Alright.”

Chance paused, looking to the screen as he started a new file. He considered his words carefully as he continued with his story.

“So, I wanted to talk about something...Like last week me and one of my pals were hanging out and playing some games and junk, right…?”

“Alright.”

“But it just wasn’t the same. Like we were both playing, like I was player two like I usually am, but he just seemed weird or something. He like just kept losing and playing like crap.”

“Yup.”

“And like, I was still having fun but somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn’t shake that feeling that there was something weird going on.”

“So was there?” Lana asked, clearly waiting for him to answer.

“Look don’t rush me.”

“Sorry.”

“And like basically he said he didn’t want to play right now and that he’d rather have some beer. That’s why I’m out of beer by the way, I didn’t drink it all myself. So anyways, we’re now like just drinking some beer and having some smokes, and he walks over to me and he’s like being weird.”

“Weird how?”

“Like he’s like talking to me in a different way..”

“And he like…”

“…”

“He like touched me on the legs and chest and junk and started like getting real close.”

“And were you OK with that? Don’t let people walk all over you Chance, you can get really hurt that way.” Lana warned.

“No. It wasn’t like that. I uhh, I think I liked it…”

“I, started like hugging him back and then we like went over to my room and…”

“I like…”

“Gave him a blowjob I guess.”

“Man I’m so freaked out about the whole thing. It’s not like he forced me or anything but I felt like I was just like doing it on my own and not like thinking about anything.”

“Did he like mind control you or something?” Lana snorted.

“Come on, this is serious!”

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to be a dick.”

“So like…”

“Does that make me gay or what?”

“Do you want it to make you gay?”

“What? That doesn’t make a difference, does it?”

“Well if you don’t think it was, then it wasn’t, simple as that right?”

“I just don’t want to be gay, man. Like being gay is bad and shit right?” Chance rubbed his face with the back of his hand, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he plummeted off a cliff on the stage. The level select theme played as they both sat in silence for nearly a minute.

“Well, it’s not gay then. You know, being gay doesn’t make you bad or anything, right?”

“Yeah, but being gay is for other people!”

“Alright, sorry. I just thought I’d let you know. You’re not gay, just don’t go telling the rest of us about it, because people might start getting ideas.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chance said, inhaling deeply from his cigarette as he wept.

“I didn’t tell anyone else besides you because I thought you’d be the coolest about it.”

“Well, was I?”

“Yeah. You’re pretty cool Lana, you know that?”

“You’re pretty cool too, no matter what you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you gonna treat me differently now or some shit?”

“No. I mean, I don’t know. What do you want? I’m so sorry I don’t know what you want me to say here.”

“Wanna go get that beer?”

“Sure. Let’s roll.”


End file.
